


Une Jeune Nuit

by 1997_Trickster



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_Trickster/pseuds/1997_Trickster
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu just loves to see her girlfriend, Miu Iruma, in bliss.





	Une Jeune Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is college AU! Akamatsu is a full-time college student, obviously a Music Major while her girlfriend, Iruma, works full-time at an engineering building in the downtown area. They are an established couple at this point in time.
> 
> *This is just the general setting for the story. I honestly just wanted to self indulge in this ship. Hope you enjoy!*

“Waaahh~! Bakamatsu!! You’re too much~”

 

Iruma’s moans echoed in their apartment bedroom at 2:43 AM as Akamatsu performed oral on her bombshell blonde of a girlfriend. Had they been in student housing like most of their other friends, everyone on the same floor would know what was up. They’d all be teasing them about their many, **many** sexcapades.

 

“What did you say?” Akamatsu asked, purposely talking into Iruma’s pussy.

 

“D-Damnnit Bakamatsu!!! You know how that makes me feel!! Aahhh!!”

 

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?” Akamatsu smirked as she knew exactly what she was doing. She should know as a musician how the frequency of vibrations can change the pitch in a note and how the vibrations of her voice always made Iruma squirm.

 

“You know what the fuck I’m talking about!!” Iruma couldn’t take much more at this rate. Her smaller girlfriend’s voice and skilled tongue were too much. She had always made fun of Akamatsu for having "small" boobs and for her cluelessness on the topic of sex when they first met. 

 

Miu Iruma couldn’t be more wrong.

 

One night, last semester, the two were at a party and with a couple of drinks, the two confessed their attraction to each other. They made out some more and Akamatsu eventually moved into Iruma’s apartment as their relationship kept advancing.

 

The inventor and piano freak were sprawled on the bed; Iruma laying on her back with her legs hungover Akamatsu’s shoulders while the other girl laid flat on her stomach. The taller blonde’s toes curled at every swift lick. Akamatsu continued diligently: tongue going up and down Iruma’s lips, prodding at her entrance, sucking on her clit, and leaving bite marks and other small bruises on her inner thighs. 

 

The young pianist wanted to make sure that Iruma wouldn’t forget this night; she wanted to see her girlfriend on cloud 9 despite all the petty arguments they’ve had over the course of their relationship. Today, Akamatsu was just in the mood to make love to her; she wanted to make her girlfriend a  **very** happy girl.

 

“Ahhh~nn” Iruma groaned. The way Akamatsu was eating her out was an experience. The smaller girl kept licking furiously at Iruma’s clit, going in clockwise circles. Iruma couldn’t help but grind herself into Akamatsu’s face, not caring whether Akamatsu was able to breathe or not.

 

“You’re so dirty Iruma chan~” Akamatsu teased. There was nothing that got the pianist’s heart going like watching Iruma go into such a carnal state. That and Debussy’s “ _ Clair de Lune _ ”. Or “ _ La Cathédrale engloutie _ ”.

 

“Shut up!! She gasped. “Just wait till… mmmm…. till its my turn.”

 

“I’ll believe that once you actually decide to top.”

 

“You suck!”

 

Iruma then ran her hand through Akamatsu’s locks and pushed her face in further as Iruma spread her legs farther. Arguing was the common thread that the two shared, somehow, it turned both of them on. Akamatsu noted how wet her girlfriend got after that little dispute and was pretty sure she herself had grinded a hole into their bed. If not, then left a big mark.

“Haaa~ Bakamatsu… harder please! Suck harder~”

 

Akmatsu lifted her face for a brief moment to see that Iruma’s hand had left the back of her head to her pussy. The pianist’s own clitorus pulsed when she saw Iruma spread her lips to isolate her clitorus and watched the inventor breathing heavily with a light sheet of sweat all over.

 

Akamatsu went back down and happily did as she was requested. She first kissed that small nub and licked it a few times before she began sucking. Iruma arched her back and cried out one last time as she finally reached her climax. The taller blonde could swear she saw stars as she laid on the bed, eyes half lidded and staring off into the ceiling until her girlfriend came up and kissed her. She opened her mouth to let the smaller blonde stick her tongue in and taste herself.

 

“Bakamatsu….That was fun…” Iruma sighed contently

 

“Same here. I don’t know if I’ll even be going to tomorrow’s class after this hahaha.”

 

Instantly, Iruma turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Akamatsu’s waist and pulled her closer. Now face to face, Iruma looked straight into her girlfriend’s eyes and murmured, “Skip that class, school is for fucking idiots.” and proceeded to make out with her.

 

The two stayed there for the rest of the night in each other’s embrace and lips. 


End file.
